Lounge chairs are traditionally used at the beach, pool side, in the backyard, or on outdoor patios to provide a reclining or semi-reclining seat. Typically, a lounge chair consists of a seat and leg support portion fixedly secured to a back support portion which maintains the upper torso of a person's body in a generally upright position. Alternatively, the seat and leg support portion may be adjustably secured to the back support portion allowing the back support portion to be locked into a variety of positions which maintain the upper torso of a person's body in a more or less upright position depending on the desires of the chair's occupant. In addition to lounge chairs, other types of "patio" chairs are commonly utilized at poolside, on outdoor patios, at the beach and elsewhere.
When not in use, lounge and other patio chairs need protection against the elements, i.e., sun, rain, cold, heat, etc. Unfortunately, while it is desirable to cover lounge and patio chairs during periods of non-use or inclement weather, the covers are often in a location remote from the lounge or patio chair, making it very inconvenient to quickly provide the chair with the desired protection. In addition, when using a lounge or patio chair it is often desirable to also use a pillow or pillow-like article, i.e., a bolster, to support the head, neck and/or lower back of the user. Like the chair covers, however, these are likely to be kept in a location remote from the chair itself, again inconveniencing the user. If, on the other hand, the bolster is kept with the chair rather than stored in a remote location, there is the risk that it will become lost during periods of nonuse.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with both the patio and lounge chair covers and bolsters of the prior art by providing a convenient means of storage designed for attachment to the chair itself. The patio or lounge chair accessory provides a storage bag or compartment for holding any one or more of a variety of objects including a protective cover. Preferably, a bolster is releaseably attached to the storage bag. The entire assembly--storage bag and bolster--can be attached to the chair after which its position can be manipulated to serve a number of functions depending on the personal desires of the chair's occupant. In a preferred embodiment, the chair cover is integrally attached to the inside of the storage bag and can be used to quickly cover the patio or lounge chair to which the storage bag is attached. Also provided is an accessory consisting of a bolster which can be attached to the chair and which can be used to store a chair cover.